Hate at First Sight
by movie-musicaddict24
Summary: Olivia's aunt Sydney and Wen's dad Daniel are getting married.Wen will stop at nothing to break them apart.Will he succeed or will he realize what's in front of him? Olivia on the other hand couldn't be more excited.Will a realtionship form between them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth, (I only put the disclaimer in chapter 1)**

**Olivia**

" Olivia, I know you just moved in with me, but do you remember the guy I met?" Sydney questioned as we ate dinner on the couch.

" Yeah. Daniel, right?" I answered thinking back to when she told me about him and she got really excited.

" Yep. Well he asked me to marry-" I cut her off.

" Oh my gosh! You're getting married! I'm so happy for you!" I yelled giving her hug.

Our neighbors must of thought I was a little too loud because they knocked on the wall and yelled, " Shut up!"

We looked at each other and started laughing, covering our mouths with our hands trying not to be too loud.

After we calmed down, she continued, " Thanks. He asked me if I would move in with him and I told him, I would have to ask you first. So what do you think?"

" Heck yeah! I mean you love him and he loves you."

" Really? Thank you!" she yelled and gave me a hug.

" Shut up or I'll call the cops!"

" I will definitely not miss Mrs. Dabney," she whispered. I nodded in agreement.

" Oh! I almost forgot Daniel has a son named Wen and a daughter Georgie. Wen's the same age as you so he'll be able to show you around. Georgie's seven but she doesn't act her age."

" What do you mean?"

" She's really mature, like you."

" Cool. Can't wait to meet them both," I said giving her a small smile.

~(-)~

That was three months ago. I guess I should tell you more about me. My name is Olivia White and Sydney is my aunt. You're next question is probably: Why do you live with your aunt? Simple. My mom died when I was four and my dad got arrested when I was six. My Gram was taking care of me in till she got sick and I moved in with Sydney last year when she died.

Personality? I am quiet but not shy. Some people call me a bitch with a big mouth. (Which is not true, I just speak my mind) I'm also a bookworm and really smart.

Appearance? Sydney says I look like a skater girl with my Dc's, skinny jeans, graphic shirts, and blue streak in my hair. Which is kinda true. I do like to skateboard but I also have my share of dresses that I wear with converses.

Anyway, we just pulled up to the Gifford's house. I was nervous since I never met the family and they were going to be my stepfamily. When Sydney turned off her Sonata, I opened the car door and walked out with the box with my most precious items. I walked up the sidewalk to the house that was really big considered to Sydney's old apartment and was greeted by an older man.

" Hello, Olivia. I'm Daniel. I heard a lot about you," Daniel greeted me.

" Same to you. Oh and you have a good choice in woman," I said winking.

" Thank you. Oh let me show you were to put this," pointing to my box. He took me up the stairs and pointed to the different doors, naming them off as he went.

He stopped in front of the last door on the left, " Here it is. Sydney decorated it for you but, if you need thing, ask."

" Okay. Thanks Daniel."

" No problem. Do you have any questions before I help Sydney with her stuff."

" Um... Where are you're kids?"

" Georgie is spending the night at her friends house and Wen's out with some friends. He should be home by dinner."

" Oh. Okay," I said and walked into the room. It was a good-sized room with white walls sky blue trim. A full size bed that was painted white with little blue flowers was on the far left wall. A desk that matched was on the wall in front of me. Sydney went all out. She even painted the three bookshelves on the wall across from my bed.

I set my box down on the desk and went to go get my suitcases and my skateboard out of her car. Within two hours, I had mostly everything set up. I went to go get the last item in my box. It was a picture of my mom and me when I was three. It was the last picture I had of her. It reminded me of happier times. I set the picture down gently on the shelf and went down stairs.

~(-)~

" Hey. Did you get everything settled?" Sydney asked from the kitchen that the stairs opened up too.

" Yep. Oh and thanks."

She smiled, "Your welcome-"

She got cut off when someone slammed the door and walked into the kitchen. He had red hair that stuck to his forehead from sweat. He had freckles on his cheeks and dark brown eyes.

" Hey Wen. This is my niece Olivia." Sydney introduced us.

" Hey. I heard a lot about you," I said smiling and stuck my hand out.

Wen frowned and didn't take my hand.

" Uh… okay," I finished awkwardly and pulled my hand back.

" Well, dinner is ready so you guys can go sit down," Daniel said coming in the room, feeling the tension.

" I already ate," Wen stated and started to walk up the stares.

" No you didn't," I snapped back.

He turned around and glared at me. I took that as an invitation to keep going.

" You're all sweaty so you probably just got done playing a sport."

" So?" he snarled.

" Most athletes don't eat after they play sports. They drink water and then cool down."

" I ate on the way here." I heard his stomach growl and smiled in victory.

" Mmhmm. That explains everything. Tell me Wen, why did your stomach just growl?"

" Okay! I didn't eat!" he exclaimed and walked back down the stairs and into the dining room.

I turned around to see Daniel looking at me with his mouth hanging open and a blank expression on his face.

" What?"

" How did you just do that?"

" When I work out I don't like eating afterwards so I just applied it to this situation. Plus his stomach did growl."

" Told you she was smart," Sydney laughed and brought the pot of spaghetti to the table.

Dinner was not as tense since I didn't pay much attention to Wen. Daniel asked me a lot of questions about my childhood. My favorite question though was when he asked how I learned to skateboard. Wen looked at me with his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

" My best friend from when I lived in Rhode Island taught me."

When dinner ended and we cleaned up our dishes, I headed back up stairs to take a shower. When I was in front of my room, I felt someone's hands on my shoulder and they me spun around. Guess who it was? You guessed it, Wen.

" Who do you think you are?"

" Olivia Anne White at your service," I mock saluted him, turned around and went into my room, closing the door in his face.

**Hiya, How do you like the first chapter of my story? I always find the last chapter the hardest since you have to introduce everybody. Anyway, how do you like Olivia in this story? She has a real backbone. Oh and the band doesn't exist. But the couples are Wenlivia (duh! But in later chapters), Starlie, and Scohini. :p **


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia**

It's time to start day two of living with Wen. Do I know what his problem is? No. Am I going to find out? Hell yeah. I walked out of my room, thinking about the different ways to get the answer out of him when I stubbed my toe.

" Damn. Err. Ow," I mumbled as I rubbed my foot and looked for what I stubbed my toe on. A football helmet was lying in the middle of the floor.

" Really?" I growled as I moved it to the side.

" What are _you _doing?" Someone snarled behind me. I turned around and saw Wen towering over my hunched over body.

I stood up straight; " I am moving _your_ helmet from the middle of the damn hallway so nobody else will stub their toe."

" Like who?"

" Hmm… well there's your dad, Sydney, me and Georgie. You do know that you're not the only person living in this house, right?"

Wen rolled his eyes, " Why wouldn't I know that?"

" You left your damn helmet in the middle of the hallway and you have the nerve to ask who else would trip on it!" I exclaimed and walk- no limped down the stairs.

" Hey Oli- are you okay?" Daniel asked, taking in my wrinkled forehead and frown as I limped down the last two steps.

" Peachy," sarcasm thick in my voice as I sat on the bar stool and rubbed my foot.

" Do you want an ice pack?"

" Please."

He nodded and went into the freezer, pulling out bag of frozen corn.

" Thanks," I said placing it on my toe that was swelling. The coldness instantly made the tingling feeling disappear to be replaced with numbness.

" No problem. What happened?" He questioned, starting to pull ingredients for pancakes.

" Stubbed my toe."

" Wen's helmet?"

" Yep. Wait, how'd you know?" I asked completely confused.

" The walls aren't sound proof," he said smiling with amusement.

I could feel myself blush, " I guess you heard most of that."

" Yep. Just mind your language when Georgie gets home."

" Can do. When is she getting home?"

" Uh… Sydney left fifteen minutes ago so-" Daniel got cut off by Sydney laughing.

" Now," Daniel finished.

A little girl was walking in front of Sydney. Georgie had long red, wavy hair and freckles on her cheeks. She was Wen in girl form except she had dark green eyes.

Georgie came up and sat on the bar stool next to me, " Hey. My name is Georgie."

" Olivia. I heard a lot about you." Georgie smiled and I smiled back.

We talked at the bar stools while Sydney and Daniel cooked breakfast. I learned that she liked to read, draw, and cheerlead. She learned that I liked to read, listen to music, and skateboard.

" Maybe we could trade books," Georgie asked, getting excited about new books.

" Yeah. You can read my favorites and I can read yours."

" Yay! I'll go get them," she stated and hopped off the stool.

" Breakfast just got done so how about after?" Sydney said, looking at me. I got the hint and nodded.

" I can always wait," I said smiling.

" Okay," and with that she ran towards the dinning room. I followed close behind and sat across from her. Soon Sydney and Daniel joined us. We were all eating when Wen came down.

" Hey Wen. Breakfast is ready," Sydney said, plastering a smile on her face.

Wen ignored her and sat down next to Georgie.

" Wen, do you mind showing Olivia around town?" Daniel said after a couple minutes of silence.

" I'm low on gas."

Wow. That's the best you can think of? I snorted and placed the bag of corn that was now defrosted, on the table.

Wen glared at me, "What's so funny?"

" Your excuse," I stated simply and started to get up.

" Wait, is that frozen corn? That's the last bag! Why would you put that on your foot?" He questioned, getting angry.

" I wouldn't need it if I didn't stub my toe," I snapped.

" Maybe you should watch where you're going."

" Maybe you shouldn't leave helmets in the middle of hallways," I replied and took my plate to the kitchen. I was putting my plate in the sink when Daniel walked in.

" If you want, I can show you around town," he offered.

" Thanks but no. I think I'll cruise around on my skate board."

" Okay. I'm sorry about Wen. He's not used to having other people in the house."

" It's alright. He'll just have to get used to it," I said and smiled a little. Daniel laughed.

" I'll see you later," I said and climbed up the stairs and went to go change.

~(-)~

As I walked out of my room, I collided with Georgie.

" Oh! I'm so sorry. Let me help you," I offered as Georgie dropped some books on the floor.

" Thanks. Well here are my favorites," she said handing me a stack of books. I looked through them and saw familiar titles: _Lemonade Mouth, Twilight Saga_ (excluding _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_), _The Wings Saga_, and _Dewey. _

" Great. Let me go get some of mine," I said as I went back into my room, leaving the door open so she can follow. She followed timidly behind me and stopped at the bookshelves.

" Who's this?" I looked up to see her pointing at the picture of my mom. I could feel the tears coming and looked down.

" Uh. That's my mom. She died when I was four."

" Oh. I'm sorry. Where's your dad?"

" Prison."

" Did you know you have a similar story to Olivia Whitehead in Lemonade Mouth?" She said changing the subject.

" Really? I guess I'll read that one first. Here are two of my favorites, Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. It's a little hard to understand but your smart," I said giving her a small smile.

Georgie beamed and ran out of the room with the books with a quick 'thank you'.

~(-)~

I walked down the stairs to see Sydney making cookies in the kitchen.

" Hey Olivia. Going Somewhere?" She asked looking at my skateboard.

" Yep. I'm going to give myself a tour before school starts tomorrow. I should be back in two hours."

" Okay. See you later."

I waved and headed towards the door. I walked out of the door and felt the humid breeze whirl around me. I placed my skateboard on the sidewalk and stepped on it. I kicked back with my right foot and headed towards downtown.

**Wen**

I was with Stella, Charlie, Scott, and Mo in the little coffee shop called Coffee Mug. They had other stuff besides coffee like Mo got a Chai Latté, Scott got a frozen hot chocolate, Stella was sipping at a smoothie, and Charlie and me got a iced coffee.

" So how did it go with Sydney?" Stella asked biting her straw.

" Horrible. It's all ready bad enough I have to deal with her but apparently her niece, Olivia, lives with us too. Olivia is such a bitch. She knows what to say for _everything_."

" Who does that sound like?" Charlie said nudging Stella on her arm with his elbow. They've been dating for the past six months, starting out best friends in freshmen year.

" Shut up, Delgado." Stella said smirking. Charlie kissed her temple, making Stella blush.

" Well what did you say to her?" Mo questioned leaning into Scott, who she has been dating for the past year.

" What do you mean?" I asked confused.

" Well, Stella only says stuff back when she has a reason too."

" So you think it's my fault!" I said laughing angrily at the end.

" No, I was just curious!" She tried to reason with me.

" Whatever." I got up and started to leave when I saw an oddly familiar blue streak in someone's hair. I didn't think much of it and left.

**Olivia**

I was skateboarding down Main Street when I saw a little café at the corner called Coffee Mug. I stopped and picked up my skateboard. When I entered the café, I was hit by a blast of cool air. I walked up to the counter and saw a 'HELP WANTED' sign.

" Welcome to the Coffee Mug. Would you like to try one of blueberry muffins?" A guy named Ray asked.

" Uh… sure. Can I also have an application for the job?"

" Are you interested in me or the job? Cuz if your interested in me you don't have to apply," he said trying to flirt with me.

" Let's get one thing straight, I don't like you and I have only known you for five minutes, so just give me the damn muffin and application."

He looked a little scared and handed me my things quickly, with out saying another word.

I took the table in the corner. Two guys, who were staring at me with respect, occupied the table in front of me.

" Can I help you?" I said waving my hand in front of their faces.

" Huh? Oh, hi. I'm Charlie and this is Scott," the kid with girly hair said pointing to the guy next to him.

" Olivia," I said holding my hand out. They both took turns shaking it. Well at least some people know how to shake a hand.

" I haven't seen you around, are you knew?" Scott asked.

" Yep. Just moved here yesterday. I'm going to be starting Mesa High tomorrow."

" That's where we go. We will keep a look out for you," he said smiling as Charlie nodded.

" Cool. Oh! I have a question. What's up with the guy Ray?"

" If you like him, we can't be friends with you," Charlie stated. I started laughing, hard.

" You got the wrong idea. I only known him for five minutes and I already don't like him!" I said still laughing.

" He has the affect on people," Scott and Charlie said laughing with me.

" Anyway he thinks he's really cool since he has his own band, Mudslide Crush and most of the girls find him "hot"

" Good to know. I'll keep an eye out."

" Well, it was good to meet you, we have to go know. See ya Monday." Scott and Charlie got up and left. I sat and ate my muffin, filling out the application. I finished within a half hour and put it in the little box labeled applications.

~(-)~

" Hey Olivia," Georgie greeted me from the couch.

" Hey. I'll be right back," I said going up the steps to put my skateboard away and grab my cell phone off the charger.

My phone beeped and I looked down, one new message.

" Hello, this is Naomi Fisher from the Coffee Mug. I am calling Olivia White to congratulate her joining the Coffee Mug staff. Her schedule will be every Tuesday thru Friday 3:3o to 6:30 and every other Saturday 12:00 to 4:00. See you Tuesday."

Oh my god! I got the job. I ran down the stairs yelling " Sydney!"

" What? Is something wrong?" She asked meeting me in the kitchen.

" I got a job!" I yelled jumping up and down.

" Really? Where?" She said laughing at my girly girl moment.

" A place on Main Street called the Coffee Mug!"

" Congratulations!" Sydney said giving me a hug.

" What's with all the yelling?" Daniel questioned with Georgie right behind him.

I explained to them and they congratulated me.

Maybe this could end up being a good place to live. I have a job and I made two new friends.

**Okay people. How do you like chapter 2? Tomorrow Olivia starts school and she met the jerk, Ray. I have no school next week so that means more updates. Btw what do you think of me changing Georgie's age to hmm… 11? Put your response in the form of a question… lol I have been watching to much Jeopardy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I rolled over and hit the off button. Uh, why does school have to start at seven? Why not, I don't know, ten? I rolled out of bed and headed to my closet. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans that are starting to rip at the knees. I then put on my white _Paramore _shirt from the Riot! album and orange converse. That's right I have orange converses. I have all the colors except pink. Time to do my hair. I'm glad it's naturally straight, so I just had to brush it in and braid the blue streak.

I walked down stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. I was pouring out the milk when Wen came down. I ignored him as I washed the bowl out and put it away.

I was about to walk out the kitchen when he started talking, " I'll drive you to school. Well my dad is forcing me," he added as an after thought.

" Oh no, that's okay. I wouldn't want you to waste your gas," I said rolling my eyes.

I headed up the stairs and went back to my room. I put my cell phone in my back pocket, threw my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my skateboard. When I head back down the stairs, I didn't see Wen. I figured he already left so; I walked out the door and headed to school.

~(-)~

Mesa High was pretty big compared to my other school. It was four stories tall and really wide. As I rode up, people stopped talking to stare at me, figures. I followed the signs to the main office to receive my schedule.

" Hey you. On the skateboard, stop," someone called out. I stopped and turned to see a guy on one of the things that mall caps have.

" Detention!" The guy yelled at me.

" Uh. For what?"

" Skateboarding in the halls," he looked at me like I was an idiot.

" But you have a mall cop thing," I said pointing at him.

" That's because I'm Principal Brennigan," He bellowed. " And who are you?"

" Uh. Olivia White."

" Ah. You're the new person. I'll let you off with a warning with the smart talking but you still have detention today."

" Okay."

Well the principal is a douche. All well, detention isn't too bad. I walked into the main office and saw a lady looking at the computer, never looking up.

" Hi. I'm Olivia White. I need my schedule."

" Here you go," She said handing me a piece of paper, still not looking up.

" Thanks," I murmured as I looked over my schedule. First class was English, joy.

~(-)~

" Hello. I'm Mrs. Song. You can have a seat next to Ms. Banjaree," a lady greeted.

I walked to the only seat left. The girl had long brown hair and she looked Indian.

" Hi. I'm Mo," She greeted me.

" Hey. Olivia. Nice to meet you."

We fell silent when the teacher started talking. I wasn't really listening since they were talking about Shakespeare. The bell finally rang and I started gathering my stuff.

" What class do you have next?" Mo questioned.

"Uh. Astronomy."

" Oh. My boyfriend and friend have that class. Maybe you'll see them."

" Uh. Okay. What's their name?"

" Oh. Sorry, Scott and Charlie."

" Okay."

I walked away and headed in the direction of the science hallway. When I walked in everybody fell silent. I ignored the self-conscious feeling and went to the back of the room where the teacher was.

" Hi. You must be the new student. I'm Mrs. Hunt. There's only one lab station left. It's in between Charlie and Scott. Boy, raise your hands." Two guys raised there hand and turned around. It was the guys from the café.

" Hey," I whispered as I sat down next to them.

" Hey," they both responded at the same time.

" Long time, no see," Charlie whispered.

I chuckled, " I know right."

" What classes do you have?" Scott asked. I handed him my schedule.

" You've got first period with Mo, but I guess you already knew that. Second period with us, but you know that, too. Third period with Mo again. Lunch with Charlie and Stella. And finally you have fourth period with Wen."

" Wen who?" I have a bad feeling about this.

" Ms. White do you have something to tell the class?"

I looked at the power point she was presenting. ' Pluto the Eighth Planet'

" Uh. Pluto's not a planet."

She glared at me but continued with the lesson.

~(-)~

I walked to my next period, trig, with Mo. Apparently her class was across the hall and she waits for Scott or something, I don't know. I stopped listening after they started kissing.

" So how was you astronomy class? Scott said you sit in between him and Charlie."

" I don't think Mrs. Hunt likes me. I corrected her on Pluto not being a planet."

" Yeah. She has a strong belief about that. Oh. Here we are, trig," She said stopping in front of the classroom.

" Hello. You must be Olivia. I'm Mr. Lease. You can have a seat next to Ray," he said pointing a guy who was smirking at me. Wait, that's the guy from the café. Crap! It's already bad enough that I'm going to have to work with him, but know sit next to him.

" Looks like you can't stay away from me," He said as I sat down.

" Shut up," I snarled.

" Make me."

" You shouldn't have said that," I said as I kicked him in his shin.

" DAMN IT!" he yelled.

" Ray Beech, go to the principal's office now," Mr. Lease said pointing a finger at him.

" But-"

" No buts. Out. _Now_!" Ray sighed, picked up his stuff and left.

Mo caught me before I left, " What'd you do to Ray?"

" Kicked him in the shin."

" You didn't," she said laughing.

I nodded as I laughed with her.

~(-)~

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Charlie waving me over. I smiled and headed towards him. I sat at the chair across to him and pulled my lunch out my backpack.

" Where's your girlfriend?"

" Stella. She tried to start another protest before you came. Now she has to eat lunch in the office and she has detention later."

" Oh. Well, I'll be able to meet her later."

" What do you mean?"

" I have detention later," I said finishing of my peanut butter sandwich.

Charlie was looking up at me with wide eyes, " What did you do? It's your first day!"

" I rode my skateboard inside. I was going to get two since I asked him what's the difference between his mall cop thing and my skateboard."

To my surprise, Charlie started laughing, " That is so true."

" I'll see you later," I said waving as I headed off to History.

~(-)~

" Hi. I'm Mrs. Wright. You can have a seat right there," she said pointing to the seat all the way in the back.

I was one of the first people there, so I watched as the rest of the class filed in. That's when I saw him. Wen. He looked directly at me and frowned. Crap, I hope he doesn't sit here. I crossed my fingers. It didn't work. He came towards me and sat down in the chair next to me.

For the whole period we didn't say a word, instead it was a very uncomfortable silence.

The bell finally rung and I jumped out of my seat and nearly ran to my locker. Once I got to my locker, I pulled out my skateboard and headed toward the guidance office where detention was held.

~(-)~

I walked into the little room and saw two other people. Ray was sitting in the corner glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to the girl. She looked up at me when I pulled the chair back.

She smiled when I sat down, " You must be Olivia," she said looking at the braided piece of blue in my hair.

" You must be Stella since you're the only girl in here."

She gave me a puzzled look, " Charlie told me about you in lunch. How'd you know I had a blue streak?"

" Charlie."

The rest of detention was pretty fun. We talked about different ways we handle situations, exchanging comebacks and numbers, all while Ray glared at us.

~(-)~

" Olivia! Where have you been?" Sydney asked giving me a hug.

" Detention," I said putting my bag in the stool next to me and sat in the other.

" For what?"

I started telling her about my day as she cooked dinner getting a couple laughs from Sydney and Georgie when she came in from cheerleading practice.

**That's how Olivia's day went at school. Long day. Anyway Georgie is now going to be eleven. It fits with the plot so, yeah. Oh and guess what you guys should do? If you said review that's wrong, but it would be nice. Anyway, you should go to my homepage and vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia**

I pulled my skateboard out of my locker and started to walk towards the main doors, excited to get to the Coffee Mug. I don't know if Ray is working today but he finally got the hint that I don't like him. I wonder what gave him the hint? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name.

" Olivia. Over here," Stella called waving me over.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked once I was standing in front of her and Charlie.

" Well, Mo, Scott, Charlie, Wen, and me are going to the Coffee Mug. Do you want to come?"

" Sorry, I've got to work," I said smiling a little. There still going to see me.

" Oh. See ya tomorrow." I nodded and waved as I walked off.

Once I was a block away from the school, I hoped on my board and headed down to the corner café. It was only five minutes away from the school but if I walked, it would probably be ten.

I walked in and saw a girl at the counter, " Um. I'm Olivia. Today I'm supposed to start working."

" Oh. I'm Naomi. I am the manager so if you have any questions, ask me," She introduced herself.

" Okay."

" Let's start your training!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm.

I followed her to the little storage room, where she pulled out a green apron with a coffee mug on it. Then she gave me a name tag, " You can decorate this anyway you want as long as it has your name and is child appropriate."

She showed me how to work the different blenders and how to make certain drinks,

" If you ever forget, there's a cheat-cheat next to the blenders."

I nodded and she continued on with the cash register. It only took ten minutes to explain everything, " Okay. I think you ready to work behind the corner with me. You can work the cash register first then we can switch so you can do drinks and figure out which one you like better."

" Cool. Well, let's get started," I said smiling and standing in front of the cash register.

The bell on the door rang. I looked up to see Stella, Charlie, Scott, Mo, and Wen walk in.

**Wen**

" Come on slowpoke," Scott yelled as I walked out of the school building.

" Really? Slowpoke. What are we, five?" I said once I reached them.

" Okay. You want to use a seventeen-year old's vocab? Come on lazy ass. We got places to go, people to see. You-," Charlie put his hand over Stella's mouth and cut her off.

" Okay. I think I like slowpoke better," I stated, laughing as Stella tried to say something but was muffled by Charlie's hand.

" Let's go," Mo piped up as she started walking towards Scott's car.

" See you- ow! Damn it Stella!" Charlie exclaimed. I looked at him like he was psychotic.

" She bit me," he said showing me his hand.

" You better go got her before she steals your car," I said pointing at a running Stella.

Meet you there. Stella get back here!" He yelled as he chased her to his car.

~(-)~

We entered the café when Mo and Stella started squealing, " Olivia." I looked up to see _her _working the cash register.

She looked up and smiled, " Hello. How may I help you?"

" I thought you had to work," Stella said after she ordered her and Charlie's drink.

" Um. I work here. Mo, what would you like?" Mo and Scott ordered. As soon as they were done Stella jumped right back in.

" I see that, Sherlock," rolling her eyes.

" Wen," Olivia looked at me and I got lost in her brown eyes that weren't filled with hate- wait, what am I saying?

" Iced coffee," I said, glad no one noticed.

" Okay. That's a total of eighteen dollars and seventy- five cents. Would you like to pay separate or all together?"

" All together," Scott said as he handed her a twenty.

" Okay. Your change is a dollar twenty- five," she handed Scott the change. He put it in the tip jar.

" Thanks," Olivia smiled.

We took our usual table in the back and sipped our drinks quietly.

" When do we get to meet Sydney's niece," Mo question while everybody else nodded in agreement.

" You all ready have," I stated as I rolled my eyes.

" What do you mean?" Charlie said throwing his arm around Stella's shoulders.

" You met her all ready."

" Really? When?" Scott asked.

" In school and you just talked to her."

" Olivia. The person behind the counter is the bitch you were talking about," Stella said choking on her smoothie.

" Yep."

" You're kidding, right?" She asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

" No," I said slowly.

" The only person I've seen her be mean to was Ray and that's because he was bothering her," Mo said in disbelief.

" Well you don't live with her."

" I think Mo's right. She only acts like a bitch when she has a reason too." Scott said.

" Yeah man, she's really quiet. You should see her in astronomy," Charlie said agreeing with Scott.

" I know. She has last period with me and I have to sit next to her but it's all an act."

" So you're saying I'm acting because I'm quiet but know how to stand up for myself," Olivia said from the table she was cleaning.

" Well this is a private conversation so I'm sorry if you don't like what you hearing," I stated.

" I heard my name so that must mean I'm part of it," she said looking up. Her eyes were hard and anger was raging through them.

" She does have a point," Charlie said.

" Shut up," I exclaimed.

" You need to calm down," Mo said.

" All of you shut up, okay. I don't want to hear how everybody is nice blah blah blah," I said jabbing a finger at her.

" Maybe we should go," Stella said standing up. Everybody followed her league and left.

I glared at Olivia as she walked to the next table, cleaning it off.

This is not over.

**Well that's chapter four. Who's ready to see Wen blow up? Anyway, remember when I told you guys to vote? Well you probably thought I was crazy cuz there was no poll. Yesterday I realized it wasn't on my profile, which I don't know why that's even an option… So now you should go to my profile and vote, I'm sorry for those people I have confused. **

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving ( early or late) :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia**

" I'm home," I yelled out as I walked into the house.

" You don't need to yell. I'm the only one here, everyone else went to dinner," Wen sneered from the couch.

" Oh don't get your boxers in a twist," I sneered right back.

" Too late," he mumbled as he got up from the couch and stared at me.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I asked utterly confused.

" Don't play dumb. You know what you did. You embarrass me in front of all of my friends with your fake ass ' I'm quiet Olivia that doesn't bother anybody.' Making my friends turn on me and run to you." He yelled.

" What the hell are you talking about? I didn't embarrass you. You embarrassed your self. Why would I sit there and let you talk about me when I can clearly here you? I'm not like most girls. I won't let you run over me like that. I won't let anyone do that to me. You got it?" I retaliated.

" Maybe you should act like most girls! Maybe you should join the popular crowd. That's clearly what you need, all the attention and everybody's eyes on you. You want people to know about you. You want people to talk about you."

" You need a clue! You need to see what you're doing to everybody. Open your eyes and stop worrying about me because I am sure as hell not worrying about you. So get a life and move on."

" You're are such a hypocrite. Admit it. You worry about me. That's probably why you started to hang out with my friends. To hear all of the embarrassing stuff they know about me and you can tell them all the lies you have on me."

" You are- are. You know what? There are no words to describe you!" I stated as I stomped up the stairs to my room.

" YOU. ARE. SUCH. A. BITCH." Wen screamed as loud as he could.

" RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" I screamed, blowing my vocal cords out in the process.

~(-)~

It's morning and my throat hurts. Not a good combination. I dressed quickly in black sweats, a purple tee shirt that showed a yellow tank top and my old pair of black converses. That's right, I'm bumming it.

I walked down the stairs; Sydney and Daniel greeted me.

" Hey, Liv," Sydney greeted as Daniel waved.

I smiled and waved in return.

" How'd you sleep?"

I nodded and held two thumbs up.

" Is there a reason your not talking?" Daniel asked leaning on his fore arms against the counter.

" I can talk but it hurts," I rasped out.

" Ew. Are you sick?"

I shook my head and gathered my stuff from the floor, where I threw it last night.

" Why is your voice like that?" He asked, staring at me like I was lunatic.

I pointed at Sydney as she handed me a wipe board, marker and a note for my teachers.

" When she yells, she blows her vocal cords out. She can't talk for two- three days. The next question is, Why were you yelling?" She explained, turning her head towards me.

I waved and walked quickly out the door. Wen can explain that.

**Wen**

Sydney and Daniel were talking down stairs and I hoped they weren't going to notice me walk down the steps. I jinxed myself because when I went down the stairs, the step creaked announcing my arrival.

" Oh. Hey Wen," Sydney greeted. I ignored her and continued to get ready for today.

" Wen, would you like to tell us why Olivia was yelling last night?" My dad asked.

I spun around quickly to face him, " How'd you know that?"

" When she yells, she blows her vocal cords," Sydney explained.

" So?"

" She can't talk, well she can but she sounds horrible."

" We got into an argument last night," I explained as I walked out.

**Olivia**

Today was going to be bad. I've got a gut feeling.

I handed the note to Mrs. Song. She read it over, handed the note back and gave me a sympathetic smile. I sat down next to Mo and she gave me a questioning glance.

I uncapped the marker, _Lost my voice._

" Are you sick?"

_No._

" Well, what's wrong?"

_Blew out vocal cords._

" Oh. Good luck with that."

I smiled and listened to Mrs. Song lecture us on Shakespeare.

~(-)~

I walked in Astronomy and handed Mrs. Hunt the note. She glared at me and handed me the note. Is she still pissed about the Pluto thing? She knows how to hold a grudge. I took my seat next to Scott and Charlie.

" Someone's bumming it today," Scott stated as he scanned me over. I elbowed him and smiled.

" No sarcastic remark today?" Charlie accused.

I rolled my eyes, _Shut up._

" What are you doing? Going old school?" he asked.

_Wow. Really? I lost my voice, smart one._

" She's still feisty, even when she can't talk," Scott chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and started to listen to Mrs. Hunt's presentation about the Sun.

In the middle of class she called on me, " Which way does the sun orbit?"

_CLOCKWISE, _I wrote really big.

" I'm sorry, I can't read that," she stated, " Can you please read it out loud?"

I winced. My throat was throbbing and she knew that but I put on my brave face.

" Clockwise," I croaked out. The class turned around to look at me. I sunk in my stool and waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

What a bitch!

~(-)~

The bell rang and I jumped out of seat, quickly walking to trig, not even bothering to wait for Mo. I was the first person in the class and handed Mr. Lease the note.

" Poor thing," he murmured as he pat me on the shoulder.

I took my seat in the back and started to write the warm-up. Mo came in and gave me a concerned glance as she took her seat in the front. I sighed; I didn't want everybody to worry for me. I was a big girl.

Ray sat down next to me and stared at my face. I tried to ignore him, but I gave in and glanced at him. He smiled ruefully.

" I know why you don't want to date me," his grin widened, as he looked me over.

_Humor me._

" You're a lesbian," he whispered.

_I am not. Because someone doesn't want to date you doesn't make her a lesbian._

" Whatever."

I shook my head and started doodling on the margins of my paper.

~(-)~

Lunch came quickly and I was excited to feel the carelessness of Stella. I saw her sitting at our usual table. I waved and walked over.

" Heard you lost your voice," She smiled.

I nodded in agreement and listened to Stella talk about nothing as we waited for Charlie.

Stella was telling me about the time Charlie tried to pull a prank on her. I was smiling as she told me how it back- fired on him when something squishy was squashed in my hair. I looked up to see Ray smirking at me as noodles fell into my lap.

I glared as hard as I could and stormed out of the cafeteria and into the girls' bathroom.

I looked in the mirror to see spaghetti on the top of my head, the sauce starting to stain my blonde hair. I held back the tears and started to pull the pasta from my hair. Stella walked in moments later, giving me a sympathetic smile and helped clean my hair.

**Wen**

I walked into Mrs. Wright room to see my table was empty. Hm, Olivia is usually already here. I guess she's ditching. Mrs. Wright started telling us how to read the constitution. Within two seconds, I zoned out.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Mrs. Wright abruptly stopped talking. I looked up to see Olivia standing in the doorway with Stella behind her. Stella pats her on the back and turned to walk to her next period. Olivia handed Mrs. Wright two notes. Mrs. Wright looked over them, handed one back to Olivia and told her where we were in the book. Olivia nodded and sat down next to me but she scooted her chair farther from me.

I rolled my eyes and got lost in my thoughts again.

Why do I smell spaghetti?

~(-)~

The last bell rang and I went outside to go to our usual hang out place while we waited for everybody else so we could leave for the Coffee Mug. Mo, Stella and Charlie were already there. I walked up to them but they didn't seem to realize I was there.

" Charlie, what happened in your Astronomy class? Olivia darted out of there," Mo questioned.

" Well she lost her voice and Mrs. Hunt called on her. She clearly knew the answer and wrote it really big on her wipe board. Mrs. Hunt acted like a total bitch, told her to read it loud. She did but then, the whole class turned to look at her since her voice is really raspy. After that, I think she tried to sink in her chair. I don't think Olivia is the type of person where she likes people staring at her."

" In math, I think Ray said something to her because she almost ran out of that class too," Mo observed.

" Oh, he did alright," Stella, stated.

" Really? Is that why he poured the spaghetti on her?" Charlie asked as he took Stella's hand in his. By now Scott was standing next to me listening to the conversation.

" Yeah. Apparently he tried flirting with her and she shot him down, hard. So he came to the conclusion that she's a lesbian. Which she's not."

" How'd you know all that?" Charlie asked.

" After I helped her get the spaghetti out of her hair, I asked what happened. She wrote it's a long story. I told her I didn't really care since I don't like Mr. Gorman. I think she hates that she can't talk."

Everybody frowned, including me. I didn't know she was going through that much. Wait, why do I care?

" Well are you guys ready to go to the Coffee Mug?" Scott asked, breaking the silence.

We nodded our agreement and headed towards our cars.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Olivia," Naomi greeted from behind the counter.

_Hi_. I wrote on my board.

"Oh my. What happened to your voice?" She asked coming over and rubbing my arm.

_Lost it. Mind if I work the blenders?_

"Not at all."

I smiled at her and put on my apron. I wasn't paying attention on who else was working today, in till someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Ray Beech smirking at me.

"How you doing? Have a good lunch?" He chuckled evilly.

I turned back around and continued to make the smoothie.

"Don't ignore me!" he said harshly while grabbing my arm to make him look up at him.

I was beyond angry now and with out warning, I spit in his face. The spit landed right on his nose, dripping on his shirt.

"What the hell?" He screeched like a girl.

Naomi came out then and appraised the scene. Ray's hand wrapped around my arm tightly and spit dropping down his face.

"Both of you, home now. I'll call you guys later for your new schedules."

Ray dropped my arm and left without a word. I can't believe that guy! I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. When I walked out the door, I ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm- Olivia?" Wen said as he steadied me.

I looked up, getting lost in his dark brown eyes that showed his concern. I turned abruptly and hopped on my skateboard down Main Street.

Wasn't I supposed to hate him? Shouldn't I only be tolerating him for Sydney? I know that's what I am supposed to do but something pulled at my heart when he looked at me. Could I possibly be falling in love with the red headed ass hole?

~(-)~

I got home and went directly upstairs to take a shower. I could still smell the spaghetti and my hair was probably pink by now. When I was done, I dressed quickly in sweats and curled underneath my sheets.

For the first time since my grandmother died, I cried. I let everything out. Am I always going to push people away? Am I always going to make people hate me? Will I be the girl from the yearbook known as the bitch?

**Wen**

I wasn't sure if anything interesting happened at the Coffee Mug, I was lost in my thoughts.

When I looked at Olivia, her brown eyes showed insecurity. They showed she was in pain and yearning for something. But what? What was she yearning for? Her voice? Or is it something much more than that? Could it have been me? No scratch that. I'm just being naïve.

I got up and waved to Stella, Charlie, Mo, and Scott who were sipping their drinks quietly.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," I said over my shoulder as I headed for my car.

~(-)~

I got home five minutes later and pulled in the driveway. I walked into the house, seeing Sydney and my Dad playing Clue with Georgie. I quickly walked past before anyone noticed my arrival.

I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Olivia's door. I knocked quietly and opened the door. Olivia's blonde hair was splayed across her pillow. Her face was turned towards me. Her eyes were bloodshot, nose running, and her cheeks were tear stained.

I walked quickly towards her and kneeled down in front of her head. I brushed her hair back, "Are you okay?"

She sniffled, "Why do you care?" She whispered. Her voice was coming back but still quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you think. I'm the bitch that you're stuck with since Sydney is marrying your dad."

"Olivia. I'm sorry. I don't know how to prove that to you but I am. When I first met you, I should have treated you better. I didn't like having my dad move on. I thought that you and Sydney were just trying to weave yourselves into my life and act like nothing happened, like my mom never existed. But clearly, I was wrong."

"No. You weren't wrong. I push people away."

"Why?"

She paused, sat up, and went to go get a picture from one of her bookcases. She came back and sat on the floor next to me.

She let out a shaky breath and started talking.

**Olivia**

"My mom died when I was four. A drunk driver going one hundred and forty miles per hour killed her. After that, my dad was never the same. He drank and got into some deep shit. I never understood why, though. He had me." I stopped and traced the outline of my mom. We did look a like, the only difference was she had blue eyes and I had brown.

"When I was 5, that's when my dad got arrested, I moved with my grandmother. She died last year and I've been living with Sydney ever since." I finished and looked up at him.

His eyes bore into mine. Our eyes stayed locked and we slowly moved forward. I was so close, I could feel his breath on my lip and ever so lightly his lips came into contact with mine.

As soon as it started, it ended. He pulled back and got up without a word he left my room.

I got up and put the picture back in its place. I walked back over to my bed, curled back under the covers. My lids were getting heavy. Was it a mistake? That was the last thing I thought as sleep over came me.

**Wen**

After I left Olivia's room, I went into mine and threw myself onto my bed.

What have I just done? Would it be awkward between us now? No because she kissed back. But, what if she already has a boyfriend? Or what if she just kissed me back so she wouldn't hurt my feelings?

"Come on man. Get over it," I said to myself. It's probably just some teenage crush.

I pulled out my phone and called Scott.

"Hey Wen. What's up?"

"Man, I screwed up. Do you mind getting everybody together and meeting the basket ball courts?"

"Yeah. Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get there.'

"Alright."

With that he hung up. I grabbed my backpack and left.

~(-)~

By the time I got to the courts, everybody else was already there. I sat done next to Scott and looked up.

"What's the big emergency, Gifford?" Stella asked bluntly.

"Stella!" Charlie accused.

"What? I am missing Wipeout thanks-" Charlie cut her off with a short kiss and mouthed 'Sorry.'

"Look guys, I screwed up," I started off slowly.

"What did you do, Wen?" Scott asked.

"I kissed Olivia but that's not even the worst part. She probably thinks I wanted to get something to use against her," I said quickly.

"Well, do you like her?" Mo asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"Well, tell her that. She's probably in the same position," Mo said while everybody nodded in agreement.

"What did she tell you, anyway?" Stella asked.

"Don't tell anyone," I stated as I told them the story.

**~Mysterious Voice From Above~ **

What no on noticed was Ray Beech standing behind the tree listening to the whole conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia**

My voice was back and boy was I excited. I arrived at school and was already hassled by none other, Ray Beech.

"What do you want, Beech?" I snarled.

"Now babe, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked puzzled as I pushed his arm away.

He chuckled and pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"Well, you see Olivia. I heard something from your red headed friend. Wen I think. I know how your mom died and how your dad didn't want you. How does it feel to be alone?" He said, circling me like I'm his prey.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. I was beyond furious. I thought I could trust Wen. But I guess not.

"Sweetheart, it's called blackmail. We act like a couple so I can prove to Mesa High that I can have any girl I want. And if you don't play along, I will tell he whole school your sob story but of course, I would add some exaggeration to it."

Well, what other option do I have, "Fine. I'll be your girlfriend."

"That's a good girl," He chuckled. Ray wrapped his arm back around my waist and we walked out.

Ray walked me around like some prize and made me talk to all his bitchy ass friends. They were talking about the newest episode of Jersey Whore; I mean shore when I realized what time it was.

"Ray, I have to go to my locker and get to class. I will see you later."

"All right, babe," The next thing I know his lips came crashing down on mine with his tongue soon following.

**Wen**

I can't believe my eyes. Olivia and Ray… KISSING.

I turned back towards my friends and saw the faces full of disgust.

"What the hell? I thought she would like you, since you kissed," Charlie said completely baffled.

"That's what I thought," I said as I walked to my next class.

**Olivia**

Thank god I didn't eat breakfast. I would have thrown up right in his mouth if I did. So, now I am going through my backpack for some breath mints.

"So, you and Ray are dating?" Mo said as she took the seat next to me.

"Looks like it," I grumbled as I found the breath mints. Thank god! I popped the little thing open and emptied half the container in my mouth.

"Whoa, slow down," Mo exclaimed.

I turned to glare at her and started sucking on the mints.

"Do you really like, Ray?"

"It's complicated," I whispered as I turned away.

~(-)~

Astronomy wasn't much better. Scott and Charlie kept giving me disapproving looks. I would tell them about Ray black mailing me, but I can't. They are close friends with Wen and I can't trust him. So, I ignore the both of them.

The bell finally rings and I don't bother waiting for Mo, since she's probably going to ask more questions.

I made it to trig at the same time Ray did.

"Hey, babe," he greeted as he pulled me to where his friends sat in the corner.

Ray treated me as if I was a new handbag. He towed me around and wouldn't let me leave his shoulder.

Could life get any worse?

~(-)~

When Ray was hauling me to lunch I saw Stella by the Library doors with two lunches in her hands. She moved her head showing she wanted me to follow.

"Ray, I'm not gonna be at lunch. I have a test next period and I want to do some last minute studying," I lied through my teeth.

"Mmkay. Whatever."

Isn't he just wonderful?

Any way I walked into the Library. I found Stella at one of the tables in the back. I walked over there and plopped my butt down in the chair.

Stella was the only person I could trust. Sure, she was friends with Wen but she knew how to keep a secret.

"I thought you hated Ray."

"I do," I agreed as I picked at my fries.

"Why'd you kiss him?"

"Stella, he's blackmailing me because apparently Wen told him stuff about me that I didn't want anyone to know about. Why do you care anyway? It's not like I'm cheating on anyone!"

"Because you KISSED Wen, that's why. How-"

"How do you know about that?"

"Wen told us when we met him at the park," She broke off suddenly and looked away.

"What else did he say?" I was furious! He told everyone. Bastard. I thought I could trust him.

"He told us your life story…"

I got up and left while Stella called my name.

I thought I could trust Wen. But no. He has to tell the whole high school.

~(-)~

I saw Ray in the hall and walked over to him.

"I'm skipping fourth period. I'll see you later," I decided to tell him since it's the girl friend thing to do… unfortunately.

I left with out a response and grabbed my skateboard out of the tiny ass locker. I walked quickly out of the building making sure no one saw me. It was raining cats and dogs but I didn't care. I jumped on my skateboard and road the familiar path home.

I was at the last sharp bend of the road before you got to the street Daniel's house was on and I saw the head lights of a car turning to quickly on the slick asphalt and collided into me.

My ribs were cracking under the force of the car and I went tumbling down the hill. I heard a sharp snap as my leg hit a boulder and the screech of a car driving away. My head collided with another rock and causing warm blood to gush down my neck.

I lay there, breathing heavily, my ribs protesting against the up and down motion. My vision was already starting to blur. I didn't have much time. I gingerly moved my hand to my phone out of my pocket. I flipped the screen and quickly went to my contacts list and hit to the first contact I could fine.

**Wen**

I was sitting in the back of Mrs. Wright's class when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out, thinking it was Dad. I noticed it was a call and quickly raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Gifford?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead. You have 5 minutes."

I nodded and walked out swiftly.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?' I raspy quiet voice said.

"Wen, who's this?"

"It's Olivia. I need you to call an ambulance. Accident. Not much time. Melrose Street. Down the hill." Her voice was going in and out. Olivia's breathing was labored.

"Okay, Stay up and keep talking." She started mumbling random stuff.

I walked to the pay phone in the hall and quickly dialed 911, relaying the information to dispatch.

"Olivia, they're on their way. Keep talking."

"Why'd you tell?" she mumbled.

"Tell what?" Utterly confused.

"My secret. Life story. Why?"

"I only told Charlie, Stella, Mo, and Scott. I knew you could trust them."

"No, you told Ray. He's black mailing me." Her voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"I did not. Ray and I don't talk. Never. Blackmailing how?"

"You thought I would date that asshole."

I chuckled softly at her sarcasm, "I don't know. Maybe."

"You're such a dumbass. Wen I got to tell you something." Her voice was barely audible and it was nearly impossible to hear her.

"What?"

"I love you." The phone was quiet except the sloshing of the rain and the sirens in the distance. I could no longer hear the breathing of Olivia Ann White.

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran towards my car and calling my Dad and Sydney.

In that instant I realized I loved Olivia, too and I could not live any longer if she died.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wen**

Two days, three hours, and nineteen minutes. That's how long it's been since Olivia told me she loved me. Also, it's been that long since a car hit Olivia.

She has been in and out of surgeries. She never woke up and we weren't allowed to see her. That's the problem. We can't see her, at all.

Sydney hasn't left the hospital since she arrived with my dad after I called her. Her brown hair was in a messy bun and no make-up. Her eyes were so red and puffy it looked like she got punched while her nose was red and raw. In a nutshell, she looked a mess.

My dad was holding her close, rubbing her back as Sydney cried into his chest. I could tell he was trying to be strong for her but now and then you would see a tear slip down his cheek.

Georgie was sitting next my Dad. She was upset but she didn't cry. I haven't seen her cry since my Mom left two years ago. She had one of the books Olivia gave her in her lap, reading.

I had my arms on my knees and my face in the palms of my hand. I didn't cry in front of everybody but I did go to the bathroom and sob when I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was mostly thinking though.

I know I love Olivia. How? I don't know. But I had strong feelings of love towards her that I never felt before. The way her dark brown eyes would change when her moods did. They hardened when she was mad; the only thing you could see was your reflection. When she told me about her Mom, it felt like you could see into her soul.

I also loved the way she wasn't afraid to tell people off, even if it was mostly me. I have to admit it did feel good to have someone put me in my place, though. I mean after my Dad met Sydney, I've been ignored. That was my fault because I was being a selfish bastard.

A light bulb went off in my head. I am a selfish bastard! My Dad was finally able to move on but I wasn't. I was being a total ass hole. I have my reasons, stupid reasons, and I need to fix this.

"Sydney? Dad? I am so sorry. I am a selfish bastard. I was just mad that my Dad was able to move on after everything that happened. It was almost like you were replacing Mom," I said, looking up into their eyes.

"Oh, Wen. I would never try to do that. I loved your Dad and I wanted to be a part of your life," She said patting my knee.

I smiled, "Truce?"

"Truce" she agreed.

"Wait, does this mean I can give you a hug?" Sydney asked looking up at me.

"Sure, why not?" I said standing up. She got up and wrapped her arms around me. I did that same and looked to see my Dad looking the happiest I've seen him in year.

"Thank you, Son," he said as he got up and joined the hug.

"Come on, Georgie," Sydney said looking to her. She got up happily, her red curls bouncing and joined the hug.

This is the first family hug I ever had. The only thing missing was Olivia.

~(-)~

"Olivia White," a tall, balding doctor called out.

We looked at one another, standing up in sync and walked towards the doctor.

"Are you Olivia White's family?"

"No, we're aliens from another galaxy," Georgie said, sarcasm oozing from voice. Wonder where she got that?

"Georgie," my Dad scolded but he had a small smile playing on his lips.

"Any way, I am Dr. Pist-"

He got cut off by laughing, "Dr. Piss? What kind of name is that?"

"Not _Piss, _Pist," He said exaggerating the "T" sound.

"Wen," it was my Dad's turn to scold me.

"Sorry Dr. Pist," I said mocking the way he made the "T" sound.

Dr. Pist glared at me but continued, "Olivia suffered from a deep gash on the head, 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, with a lot of bruises and cuts. She's still not up, but you can go and see her now, Follow me."

We followed him down the white walls of the hospital that wrecked of bleach and sick people. He stopped in front of door 546 and opened it. We all walked in and Dr. Pist closed the door, leaving us alone.

Olivia looked like shit. Her head was wrapped with white gauze and her leg was in a bulky brace. The entire surface of her skin was covered in bruises and scrapes. She was hooked up to a machine that beeped constantly. She had IV's in her arm, dripping medication into a little tube.

Sydney silently let the tears fall down her face as she sat down in the closest chair to Olivia and held Olivia's hand. My dad, Georgie, and I stood awkwardly in the room just watching.

After about five minutes my Dad broke the silence, "Georgie and I are going to the Cafeteria. Anyone want to come?"

Sydney and I shook our heads but told him to bring us something.

When they left I sat down across from Sydney and brushed a strand of Olivia's bangs from her face.

"You like her," Sydney stated looking up at me.

I felt myself blush, "Yeah. I think I love her. I don't really know but when I say her kissing another guy, I got really jealous."

"A lot of love stories do start out as hate."

I nodded and we fell into silence, only the beeping of the machines could be heard.

All of a sudden Olivia's eyes fluttered but stayed closed.

**Hello lovely people who read my stories. The next chapter will be Olivia's point of view. I feel like I can write more in her POV. So I will try to write and post that within the week. **

**Read and review. Pwease?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olivia**

"Olivia?" Someone called my name.

I looked around the dark room and saw light filtering through a crack in the door. I got up, joints popping and moved towards the door. I slowly pushed the door open that groaned in protest.

The door opened up to a familiar room. The walls were painted pale blue with dark hard wood floors. There was also was a white fluffy couch in front of one of those old TV's with the huge box in the back. That's when it hit me; it's my old house. The place where I grew up; not with my Gram but with my parents.

"Olivia?" the voice called out. This time the voice was louder, like it was from a room over.

I walked to the closed-door in front of me and opened it. The door opened up to the kitchen. The walls were sunshine yellow with white appliances and cabinets. There was a little breakfast table in the corner in front of a window. Someone was sitting with her back towards me in a chair matching the table.

"Olivia?" The woman called out. She turned towards me and I gasped. It was my Mom! She had her long blonde hair, streaked with grey in a pony tail. Her blue eyes still shined with love and her body was still slender.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her, trying to give her a hug but my arms slipped right through her. That's when I noticed her body shimmering.

Mom smiled weakly motioning to the chair across from her. I sat down quickly, still in awe.

"Olivia. You came," Mom whispered.

"Of course. But, where am I?" questioned. I knew for a fact that this house sold months after I moved out.

"All in time, baby girl. You shouldn't be here. It's not your time," she told me, her form started flickering and fading.

"Time for what? Where am I?"

"Goodbye Olivia. I love you," she called as she disappeared.

"Mom! MOM! COME BACK!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

The room started spinning, faster and faster as the seconds ticked by. I fell out of my chair as my sight blurred and I was out cold.

~(-)~

There was a constant beeping noise coming from somewhere to my left. Something was squeezing my left hand and someone was stroking my forehead. I blinked and opened my eyes. I squinted at a bright light and turned my head to the left.

Sydney's hand was in mine squeezing gently as a new flood of tears ran down her blotchy face. I squeezed back as my eyes watered.

"Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry this happened to you. The police are trying to find out who did this," her voice lowered to a whisper, "they said there was a bruise on your side by your ribs that said Chevy. From the location of the Chevy symbol, it was made in the late nineties. The last I heard the forensic team are looking for paint chips."

I opened my mouth to say something but no words could fit this situation. What the hell was I supposed to say? A car hit me and they drove off. Hit and run. I closed my mouth and did the only thing I could think of, cry.

I didn't cry silently either. Sobs poured out of my mouth and my breathe hitched. That's when I realized my ribs hurt like hell. I put my hand there and tried to calm done. When I was able to breath without my ribs protesting, a hand came into my view with a box of tissues. I followed the hand to the arm and then to the face. The face was pale with freckles along the cheeks and their dark brown eyes bore into mine.

"Wen?" I said astonished.

"Yeah, that's me," he said as he pulled out a tissue and handed it to me. I wiped my tears and set my head back down on the lumpy hospital issued pillow.

"Well, I'm going to go get the doctor," Sydney stated as she walked to the door.

I closed my eyes and a flood of memories came to me.

_I was at the last sharp bend of the road before you got to the street Daniel's house was on and I saw the head lights of a car turning to quickly on the slick asphalt and collided into me._

_My ribs were cracking under the force of the car and I went tumbling down the hill. I heard a sharp snap as my leg hit a boulder and the screech of a car driving away. My head collided with another rock and causing warm blood to gush down my neck._

_I lay there, breathing heavily, my ribs protesting against the up and down motion. My vision was already starting to blur. I didn't have much time. I gingerly moved my hand to my phone out of my pocket. I flipped the screen and quickly went to my contacts list and hit to the first contact I could find_.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, making Wen jump in his chair.

"What?"

"I just remembered what happened! Do you know where my phone is?"

"No… why?" He questioned.

"Because after I got hit by the car, I called someone but I don't remember who," I explained quickly.

He frowned, "You don't remember?"

"Were you listening to anything I just said? I. Don't. Remember. Who." I said slowly to make sure he was following.

"Olivia-," the door cut off Wen. The open door revealed a balding man and Sydney was standing behind him.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Dr. Pist-"

"Wait, _Piss. _Did you make that up?" I asked as Wen started laughing from his plastic chair.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "No. Pist. Like pest with an 'I'."

"Have you ever thought about getting a name change?" I questioned.

He mumbled something that I didn't catch but continued, "Olivia, I'm glad you're up. You will be in here for about a week due to some of the injuries you have suffered. I have a few medical questions for you and then the police will be here to ask you some. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded in agreement.

"On a scale from one to ten, what is your pain level?"

"Seven," since my head was pounding, ribs throbbed, and my body ached in general.

He wrote it down on his pad, "Okay. What's the last thing you remember?"

I retold him the story of the car hitting me, rolling down a hill, and me calling somebody. I also told him about not remembering who called.

"This might not sound good but that is wonderful to the extent of your injuries. I've had patients who couldn't even remember their own names. Any way, I am done my questions so I will tell the police that you are up," He waved and left, closing the door silently behind him.

~(-)~

Daniel, Wen, Georgie, and Sydney were sitting in my room filling me in on information that has happened while I was in a coma. They were telling me about Kristen cheating on Rob (Whoa… I would have never guessed) when there was a knock on the wooden door.

Daniel got up to open in it and two women in navy blue police uniforms entered.

"Hello Ms. White. I am Officer McNally and this is my partner Officer Peck," a brunette said as she pointed to a woman with bleach blonde hair.

I waved, "Nice to meet you. You can call me Olivia."

They nodded, "We are going to ask you a few questions. While we ask you these questions, we need your family to wait outside," Officer Peck said as she opened the door. Everyone filed out and she closed the door behind her.

"I need you to think really hard about these questions so we can find the person who hit you, okay?" Officer McNally said.

I nodded and waved my hand for them to continue.

"We know the car is an older model of a Chevy, possibly one from the late nineties," Officer McNally recapped.

"What did the car look like?" Officer Peck questioned.

"It was black and boxy. There were a couple dents and scratches in it."

"Could you see the person driving the car?"

"No the windows were tinted."

They nodded. "These are all the questions we have now. We'll keep you updated," McNally said as they left.

The Gifford's came back in and continued to talk about things I missed. I wasn't really listening because I had a feeling that I've seen this car before but I don't remember where….

**Hey. Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of anything and then I've been busy with school. I know how I am going to finish this and there is gonna be a twist that no one expected…. BWHAHAHAHA. Who do you think the car belongs to?**


End file.
